Day of Silence
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: "Kurt, I'm sorry for... well, you know what and the locker checks and the slushies and just everything. I don't think that a Day of Silence will fix everything, but I hope that it's a start. And, I think I need some advice from you and your short friend."


**I know that it's belated for the actual Day of Silence, but I was toying with an idea similar to this for the entire Day of Silence, before just writing a oneshot about Kurt's decision to go back to McKinley. Anyway, Rashmi got an idea planted in my head, and I just kind of ran with it. I hope that you like it!**

**By the way, it's just Karofsky redeeming himself, since I'm not a pirate. Besides, it's written for between Original Songs and Night of Neglect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the Day of Silence for the LGBT community, which was a week ago to date, or the idea which sort of came from Rashmi's experiences.**

* * *

><p>"You guys finally decided to stop singing?" Karofsky sneered, passing the Glee club losers who all had a piece of duct tape over their mouth.<p>

"About damn time," Azimio snarked, causing the short girl with a loud mouth to pass them a flyer.

"What the hell is this?" Karofsky bellowed, snatching the paper, as the group of Glee club losers turned on their heels to walk away with linked arms.

"Their doing a day of silence," Azimio laughed, tossing the paper to the ground, "Wanna hit up Mickey D's before class?"

"I'll meet you there," Karofsky said, waiting for Azimio to turn the corner before picking up the crumpled paper. He scanned over the slip of paper for the gist of their silence.

_The Day of Silence is a student-led national event that brings attention to anti-LGBT name-calling, bullying and harassment in schools. The event is designed to illustrate the silencing effect of this bullying and harassment on LGBT students and those perceived to be LGBT._

Now, Karofsky was torn between actively participating, or getting more slushies to throw at everyone with a piece of duct tape over their mouth. 'Brings attention to anti-LGBT name-calling, bullying and harassment in schools.' It was the epitome of what he did to Kurt while he was at McKinley. Only, he took it one step further with kissing him. He was just so damn confused about everything. He needed to do this... for Kurt.

He just needed to acquire duct tape. And, he was _not_ about to ask one of the Glee losers for some. He figured that he might just have to skip out on the Mickey D's run to get a strip of duct tape from home. It was that easy.

He smirked to himself, stuffing the flyer that the midget had handed to him earlier. He could give up a day of talking in a vain attempt to redeem himself for Kurt.

...

Kurt walked into the Warbler rehearsal room, only to see the group of boys scattered in the room, doing homework or noiselessly playing video games. He knew that he was going silent for the day, as was Blaine, but he never thought he'd see the entire group of rambunctious boys sitting around in silence.

He smiled to himself, sinking into the couch next to Blaine, who was attempting to find the cosine of Figure A. Kurt pried the pencil from Blaine's grip to write a note on the edge of his paper, since talking was out of the question.

_I never thought I'd see them so quiet._

Blaine started at Kurt's loopy penmanship as he suppressed a smile. He was the one to convince all of the Warblers to spend the day in silence for Kurt and the morose conditions that drove him from McKinley. But, he was not about to tell him that this was his doing.

_It's for a good cause._

The neat block print of Blaine's made Kurt smile and nudge his forehead against Blaine's in a loving way. They kept their foreheads connected as Blaine twined their fingers together.

"Thank you," Kurt mouthed, just knowing that Blaine had something to do with the lack of noise in the room.

Blaine replied by gently pressing his lips against Kurt's. It was short, but didn't fail to make Kurt's insides swarm with fervent butterflies. The moment was broken by Kurt's phone vibrating with an incoming text message. With an apologetic look, Kurt fished the phone from his pocket, and opened the message from Quinn.

...

Karofsky walked back into McKinley with the roll of duct tape burning a hole in his pocket along with the Day of Silence information slip from that bossy midget in the Glee club. He knew that he might be able to get through his day silently without a strip of duct tape over his mouth, but apparently that's how people celebrate it.

"Why didn't you meet us at Mickey D's?" Azimio asked, flanked with a few of the football boys.

Karofsky shrugged. He wasn't even sure how he would explain himself even if he could talk.

"Whatever, man, we slushed that midget girl from Glee," Azimio updated his best friend on the slushing schedule. Karofsky felt a pang in his chest that he would never admit to having.

"Cool," Karofsky mouthed, hoping that Azimio would blame the lack of sound coming from his mouth on the group of chatty cheerleaders that walked past.

"Do you wanna hit up the gym instead of French?" Azimio asked, as Karofsky felt an urge to just get away from his friend. He took to shaking his head, coming up with a million reasons to skip out on working out in favor of French, but he kept them to himself.

The walk to French class was fine since people parted like the Red Sea, and he didn't have a reason to talk to anyone in the hall. He rounded the corner into the French room, only to see a nondescript sub sitting behind the desk reading Home and Gardens. He flopped into his seat already exhausted by the lack of talking.

...

Quinn was surprised when she caught Karofsky staring directly at her. It wasn't something she was expecting to see as she glanced up from her prom dress catalogue. She was on the hunt to find the perfect dress, and Karofsky wasn't breaking the eye contact with her. She was tempted to ask him what his problem was, but the tape over her mouth forbade her from doing so.

As if she couldn't get anymore shocked, he pulled a roll of silver duct tape from his letterman jacket. He ripped a piece, keeping his pleading eyes on Quinn. He forcefully shoved the roll back into his pocket after blindly circling the entrance.

Karofsky placed the piece of duct tape right across his mouth that was normally spewing jabs and snarky remarks. Quinn could feel her jaw going slack as she stared back in shock.

She was grateful for the break in eye contact as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and borrowed a pen from the kid sitting next to him. Quinn turned her attention back to her selection of prom dresses, wondering which ones would look best in pictures for when she won Prom Queen.

A crumpled piece of paper hit her forehead before bouncing off onto her desk. She unfolded it, recognizing it as the little flyer that Rachel had printed for everyone in the Glee club. It was the same one that she gave to Karofsky. On the back of the paper Karofsky had scrawled in a print very similar to Finn's chicken scratch. It must be a boy thing.

_It's for Kurt. Can you tell him that I'm sorry?_

Quinn should have torn the note up, but when she looked up, Karofsky was begging for forgiveness with just his eyes. She took out her phone, and snapped a picture of him. She quickly wrote back and dropped the note on his desk as the bell rang.

_You need to fix this yourself. But, I will send him the picture of your effort._

...

Kurt nearly fell off the couch as he opened the picture message from Quinn. It was Karofsky with a clear line of silver covering the mouth that constantly berated him. He shouldn't have felt as light-hearted as he did by the sight of Karofsky participating in the Day of Silence.

The phone vibrated with another text, but this time from Noah.

_It's a forward from Karofsky that I'm sending your way because he wanted your number and that wasn't happening. –Rachel_

Why did Rachel have Noah's phone? Wait. There are more pressing issues than this. Why was Karofsky supporting the LGBT community when he was so far in the closet? It just didn't make any sense.

_I'm sorry for... well, you know what and the locker checks and the slushies and just everything. I don't think that a Day of Silence will fix everything, but I hope that it's a start. And, I think I need some advice from you and your short friend. –Karofsky_

Kurt reread the text at least three times before fully accepting it at face value. Karofsky wanted a chance to redeem himself. In fact, he went through the entire day at McKinley with a piece of duct tape over his mouth in order to participate in the Day of Silence. It was so surreal. And, Kurt knew that the vagueness with everything was coming from the fact that it was being forwarded through Rachel and Noah, who were oblivious to Karofsky's sexuality crisis.

Blaine shoved his trigonometry homework in Kurt's face with a new block print note below their bit of conversation from before.

_I know that you may dislike him for the bullying he did. But, he's confused. I think he's ready to be reminded that he's not alone._

Kurt nodded as he wondered how he could tell Karofsky to meet them at the Lima Bean later this week for him to come to terms with everything that's going on in his life right now. He was never scared of his sexuality, in fact, he often embraced it.

But, his stint with Brittany was prompt to remind him that there was a time when he wasn't sure what he was. Blaine went through the same phase with Rachel, of all people. Kurt was going to help Karofsky through this because he was pretty positive that this wasn't just a Kurt-sexual phase; it was for the rest of his life. And, he would need some sort of gay mentor to help him along.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked this. I understand that Karofsky is a douchebag, but I think he deserves a chance at redemption. I hope that I did it some kind of justice. And, I would do a coming out story, but I speculate that it will happen on the show in due time.<strong>


End file.
